Sentimientos Encontrados
by Bbkyuu
Summary: El amor ha llegado a Ikebukuro. ¿Surgirá en ambas partes?¿O quedará en la sombra? Una historia con amores y desamores junto con los personajes de nuestra obra favorita.


**Buenas! Siempre he querido escribir un fanfic. Llevo años leyendo miles de ellos pero nunca había tenido la valentía de escribir algo serio. Finalmente he decidido empezar algo, no será perfecto y seguramente tenga errores pero por algo se empieza. Espero que os guste ;)**

 **Nota: Se aceptan recomendaciones .!**

 **...**

* * *

Es duro estar en la friendzone y Masaomi Kida lo sabe muy bien. Cansado de estar siempre en la misma situación decide lanzarse a la piscina y reclamar lo que siempre ha sido suyo.

Por otro lado Aoba Kuronuma ama a su senpai y quiere hacérselo saber. ¿Logrará tener éxito o será cruelmente rechazado?

Izaya siempre ha querido a Shizu-chan… ¿El problema? No lo reconoce. Mientras duda de sus sentimientos tenemos a Varona que quiere a Shizuo sólo para ella.

Los habitantes de Ikebukuro empiezan todos a caer en las garras del amor. ¿Será obra del destino?

...

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1:_** _Un día frío de invierno._

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ikebukuro. O al menos eso parecía. Empezaba a hacer frío y gracias a eso la gente salía menos a la calle. El año había pasado volando. Dentro de nada ya estaríamos en uno nuevo y aún no me podía hacer la idea.

Me encontraba junto a Saki sentado en el sofá, con una manta y mi móvil en la mano leyendo las tonterías que hablaban por el chat de los Dollars.

\- Kida…¿Cuánto más vas a seguir así…? – me preguntó mientras me miraba con ojos tristes.

\- Así…¿Cómo?

\- No has comido prácticamente nada en una semana. – dijo ella con tono de reproche – Y no te atrevas a decir que soy pesada como la otra vez. Deberías hablar con él.

Me quedé en un profundo silencio mientras seguía viendo los mensajes que bajaban por el chat.

\- No cambiaría nada. Sólo lo echaría todo a perder. – dije esto mientras una lágrima caía por mi mejilla sonrosada.

\- Pero al menos podrías avanzar.

La miré de mala gana, apagué el móvil y me levanté. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de volver a discutir con ella.

\- Voy a salir. No me esperes, no sé si volveré hoy.

\- Está bien. Pero come algo por el camino. – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

\- No prometo nada. – diciendo eso cogí el abrigo y salí por la puerta.

Al llegar a la calle sentí el frío chocar con mi cara. Se notaba que las temperaturas habían bajado mucho últimamente. _Debería haberme llevado los guantes._ Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a quedar con mi amigo.

 **K: Mikadoo-kun! Vayamos a dar un paseo que hace tiempo que no nos vemos ^-^!**

 **M: Hace demasiado frío Masaomi-san. Si quieres quedar ven a mi casa. Ahora llamo a Anri y nos vemos los tres.**

Después de leer el mensaje sentí que hacía más frío que antes. No es que no quisiera ver a Anri. Al contrario, era mi amiga y también hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero esperaba poder pasar un tiempo con Mikado sin tener que aguantar que los dos tórtolos se pongan rojos cada vez que dicen algo. Hacía ya un tiempo que esos dos habían empezado a salir. Anri le había dicho miles de veces a Saki para tener una cita doble con ellos pero yo me había negado. Si Anri y Mikado sólo supieran que la relación que tengo con Saki no es como todos piensan…

Pasé por un supermercado a comprar unos snacks. Ya que íbamos a quedar en su casa no podía presentarme con las manos vacías. Además quería hacer tiempo antes de llegar para que esos dos tuvieran un tiempo a solas. Al salir vi de lejos a Celty huyendo de la policía como siempre. No entendía cómo no la habían atrapado ya alguna vez.

Llegué a casa de Mikado cuando ya empezaba a esconderse el sol. No es que fuera muy tarde ya que en invierno, a las seis de la tarde ya había poca luz. Llamé al timbre y esperé impacientemente con la bolsa de plástico del supermercado chocando contra mis piernas. Me abrió un Mikado con pijama. _Me lo pones demasiado difícil._

\- Masaomi-san! Pasa antes de que te congeles ahí fuera. – me dijo con una sonrisa complaciente.- Anri tardará aún un poco, me dijo que tenía que hacer algo.

 _La ha llamado por su nombre._ Pensé molesto mientras entraba a su casa admirando lo limpio que estaba. Conociéndolo seguro que lo había ordenado todo antes de que yo llegase.

\- Compré algo de comida, ¿dónde la dejo? – le pregunté seco mientras evitaba su mirada.

\- Déjalo encima de la mesa y ponte cómodo.

Dejé la bolsa y me quité el abrigo. Estaba algo nervioso. No es que nunca hubiera estado a solas con él, pero esta vez era diferente. No solía ir mucho a su casa y cuando lo hacía siempre era con Anri o Saki. Me senté en su sofá y miré como servía la comida y el zumo.

\- Oye Mikado, ¿desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con Anri? Ahora hasta la llamas por su nombre. – parecía una tontería pero eso me molestaba demasiado.

Vi cómo se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo nervioso.

\- B-Bueno…Al principio no lo hacía pero puesto que empezamos a salir lo creí conveniente.

\- Oooow…Se puso nervioso…Oye pero eso quiere decir que me estás engañando. Pensé que teníamos una relación estable. – dije fingiendo estar triste. Me encantaba molestarlo cuando se ponía así.

\- Y-Yo no e-estoy nervioso. – tartamudeó él – Y deja de decir que estamos saliendo o al final alguien se lo va a creer.

\- Oh vamos, estamos solos aquí, nadie nos va a escuchar. – lo miré de forma burlona. – Además, salir juntos no sería tan malo.

\- Deja de bromear con eso Masaomi.

Aunque para él había sido una broma, para mi había sido de verdad. Había estado enamorado de él desde que éramos sólo unos niños, aunque no me había dado cuenta hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar en la pelea de bandas hace ya mucho tiempo. Por esa razón desaparecí tanto tiempo al lado de Saki, quien me había estado apoyando pese a que le había roto el corazón. Odiaba el hecho de que no me mirase de la misma forma. Cuando volví a Ikebukuro pensaba declararme pero me enteré de que mi amigo había sido corrompido y primero quería salvarlo. Entonces pensaba que todo había acabado y que podía decírselo, pero él empezó a salir con Anri. Me alejé un poco de ellos. Pensaba que podría superarlo pero era imposible. Saki estuvo conmigo en todo momento y me ofreció vivir con ella. Quizá la culpa de que todos piensen que volvimos a estar juntos sea mía, ya que yo di la idea de fingirlo para intentar, de forma desesperada, dar celos a Mikado.

\- ¿Qué tal vas con Saki? – Hablando de la reina de roma.

\- B-Bien… - reí nervioso.

\- ¿Pasó algo? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… - respondió él. _Claro pero no de la forma en que me gustaría a mí._

\- Sí… - iba a decírselo, Saki tenía razón, no podía seguir así – lo que pasa es… - fui interrumpido por unos golpes a la puerta. _Maldita sea Anri la oportuna._

\- Luego me lo cuentas, iré a abrir.

Miré cómo se dirigía a la puerta y saludaba a su novia. Me odiaba porque sentía celos de una persona como Anri, ya que ella era mi amiga y no le deseaba mal pero…era inevitable.

...

* * *

Me encontraba corriendo por las calles de Ikebukuro. Me podrían llamar escapista por tener la habilidad de escapar de ese monstruo una y otra vez. La parte buena de todo esto es que al menos no pienso en el frío mientras salto de aquí para allá. Puede que sea por eso que he decidido molestar al teñido.

\- ¡IIIIZAYAAAAAAAAA!

Madre mía, se le podía escuchar desde la distancia. Por suerte así tengo tiempo de escapar de sus lanzamientos profesionales de máquinas expendedoras entre otro mobiliario callejero. Deberían incluir esta modalidad en las olimpiadas, enserio. Me escondí detrás de un contenedor y espere a que llegase.

\- ¿Dónde te has metido maldita pulga? – Ahí está mi víctima querida.

Salí de mi escondite y rápidamente me puse detrás suyo (cabe decir que a varios metros de él).

\- ¡Shizu-chan! Qué alegría verte. – lo apunté con mi cuchillo – Siento lo de antes…No era mi intención interrumpir vuestra cita.

\- ¡Tú! ¿Tanto te aburres que necesitas meterte en mi vida?

\- Bueno, ya sabes… ¡Me encantan los humanos! – declaré.

\- ¿Desde cuándo soy humano para ti? ¿Acaso no era un monstruo?

\- Touché. – me había pillado - Simplemente me aburría.

\- Tranquilo será la última vez que lo hagas.

Vi cómo cogía el contenedor donde me había escondido antes y lo levantaba a punto para tirarlo. Di un salto y me puse a correr. Esquivé el contenedor y oí como chasqueaba la lengua. Me persiguió durante media hora, hasta que me cansé y me perdió de vista. Me dirigí a mi apartamento pensando en sus palabras. _Desde cuando es humano… creo que es la primera vez que lo llamo así._

Cuando llegué, vi que Namie no se encontraba allí. Me senté en mi escritorio y suspiré. No tenía ganas ni de entrar en el chat de los Dollars y jugar un rato con ellos. No sabía el por qué, pero estaba molesto. Las palabras de Shizuo seguían comiéndome la cabeza. Puede que no fuera importante para cualquier otra persona pero para mí sí que lo era. Quizá aún estaba en shock después de haberlo visto con Varona…Sí, seguro era eso. Normalmente siempre estaba con Tom o hasta con Simon, pero nunca a solas con ella. No lograba comprender cómo alguien como él podía tener una amiga. En fin, seguro le pagó para que estuviera con él esa tarde.


End file.
